Life with Gil
by Superbubblepokepony1
Summary: Nonny doesn't think of Gil as a friend. More like a annoying little kid that he is forced to be around with. Then, Molly decides to challenge Nonny to spend 1 full year with Gil to see how great of a kid he can really be. Or else, Nonny will have to go with out with the girl he hates most.
1. Molly's challange

**I now have a new story for you huys to read. Its another Bubble Guppies Fiction.**

**NOTE: After loving the series for 3 years and having an imagination, Bubble Guppies in my book is different from the series.**

**Changes:**

**-Since the show aired January 24th. I made that the guppies' birthdays.**

**-Gil is not as bright.**

**-Gil is 1 year yonger than everyone else. Nonny is 1 year older than everyone else. But to Gil, is 2 years older.**

**-When the show first started. Gil was 3, Nonny was 5, and everyone else is 4. Its now 3 years later and Nonny is now 8, Gil 6, and everyone else, 7 **

**-Nonny is not intrested in Oona. But Oona is. Making her a bit "crazy" and desperate. But she's still kind.**

**-They're all human.**

**-Nonny had blue glasses for 1/3 of the 3 years. But not anymore.**

**-Nonny's personality is different. You'll see in the story. (if i ever finish typing this...) But he's still smart.**

**-Gil & Deema are cusions.**

**-Oona & Nonny are step brothers/sisters**

**-their clothes are based on their tails. For instance, Oona wears a pink and purple striped dress.**

**-and a crapton more that'll just take up the whole story.**

**NOW i can write the story...**

**Morning:**

The page turned in a book. Soon after a short 3 minutes, the page flipped again, reveiling a new page of words.

Another short time passed. The page flipped again. He was halfway done with the page until-A rubber ball landed on the book! The book dropped outta his hands and into a puddle that happeded to be right under that book.

"What the-! GIIIL!" Shouted Nonny. He picked up the wet book and tried to dry it with his shirt. But that only made his shirt damp. Luckily, the puddle wasn't deep.

"Uh...Sorry Nonny." Said Gil. He ran up to his friend.

"I knew it was a bad idea to read outside." Sighed Nonny. On his way back home. He noticed his other 'friends' playing outside as he passed them. Oona and Goby was drawing in the dirt. Goby drawing a dinosour, and Oona drawing her and Nonny's faces in a heart. Deema zoomed pass Nonny with her red rollerskates, Gil playing with his favorite purple ball that kept getting away from him, and Molly playing with some birds.

The only time Nonny accutally had fun was when he was playing tricks with the other kids using his special 'hoodie of invisibility'. And when he was hanging out with Cee. (me) Which he only does a few times.

Nonny stopped in his tracks. "Did i just pass Molly?!" "UGH!" He said as he facepalmed himself. He turned around and walked up to Molly, forgeting that she was playing with some birds.

When he got there, He suddenly saw all the birds flew away. "woops, sorry Molly" Apologized Nonny. "Meh, its ok. they'll come back. I hope." said Molly. "Ok, Molly. Uh, Im having a small problem with Gil.." Shouldn't you uh...lets say...WATCH OUT for him?" "Well uh-" Molly was inturruped. "He can be, bothersome at sometimes... Like what he did to my book." Said Nonny as he held up his damp book. "Hey it was just an accident. He can't controll his toys y'know." Said Molly.

"Ever since that 'having trouble catching' incident, Gil's been acting like he's my little brother!" Said Nonny loudly. "Nonny, he's only six. Its not like he's as smart as you and has much more common sence. Say, if you even lived with him, you'll see how such a nice little boy he'll is!"

"I uh...I guess i've been under-estemating him..." Said Nonny. "But I don't think he'll be 'good'. Just...annoying!

"Hey, I said if you LIVED with him, you'll see. Y'know what, now that I think of it, I shall challange you to...A YEAR of living with Gil!" Said Molly.

"M-Molly I don't th-" "GILLY!" Called Molly.

"Molls..."

"C'mon, except the challange, Nonny."

"... Fine."

"Should there be a catch, Nonny?" Asked Molly.

"Um... Sure." Nonny answered with a smile. "If I can't stand Gil..." Nonny started thinking. He got an idea. "I'll start going out with Oona." Going out with Oona was that last thing Nonny would do. He never found her cute or anything like that. She was ok at first, Until she started getting desperate for his attention and affection. That started to creep him out.

"Good Deal" Said Molly. "I hope you can handdle Gil now!" She said with a smirk. "Wait...Gil haven't came over yet...GILLY!" Molly yelled even louder than last time. "Yeah Molly?" Said Gil almost immediantly. That startled Molly. "Hey Gil. Me and Nonny was comming up with a bet. You get to be with Nonny for a whole year! And if he can't, he'll have to date Oona!" Gil gasped with joy. "oooh! YAY!" Gil jumped up and down excitetedly. "Wait...isn't it a bet if you get something out of it Molly?"

Molly did a blank stare. Then blinked. "ooh! it wasn't a bet. It was a challange." She turned to Nonny. "well Nonners, Have fun with Gil for 365 days!" as she politely shooed Nonny and Gil away.

Gil linked arms with Nonny and cheerfully walked back down the sidewalk home. Nonny felt that he was too close to and and moved over a bit. Gil noticed and pulled Nonny even closer than before. "This...is gonna be a long year..." Sighed Nonny.

**yep, im done with the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**~SBPP**


	2. Day 1

**After almost a month of not writting, i FINALLY got my lazy butt up and started writing this second chapter. Hope its as good as the first one :D**

A knock on the door. Another knock. a few slow seconds later. Another knock.

"Okay, okay im comming"! Shouted a voice from inside. The door opened and stood there was a tired girl. "Nonny, Gil, where'd you come from? Haven't seen you two since before I went to bed last night.

"Do I look like the kind of person who can explain things during a emergency, Cee"? Said Nonny. Gil was still linking arms with him.

"Duh...emergency?" Nonny ignored Cee and went upstiars to her room. (No, that was not a typo.)

finally un-linked his arm from Nonny's. "So...now what?"

"Well, while we was walking home, i was thinking of some simple rules."

Nonny grabbed one of Cee's drawing notebooks and 2 crayons. A purple one, and an orange one. "Rule number one, DON'T ANNOY ME." He showed Gil a picture of Gil obviously annoying Nonny. Gil was written in purple. Nonny, orange. "Rule number two, don't touch me. espesinatly when I'm sleeping. Only Cee and touch me. For...Special reasons." He said holding a picture discribing what he just said. Color-coding the same.

"Um, okay..." Gil said like he understood everything, being the good little boy he is.

"Got everything?"

"Yep"

"...You sure...?"

"yeah."

"...Ya-"

"NONNY I GET IT!"

"Okay, Okay..."

"...What time is it?" Asked Gil. Nonny was gonna say somthing like "_Figure it out yourself! I'm not the only one who can tell time y'know!"_ But, he though that if he's gonna be with this kid for a year, he might as well be nice somtimes. "6:40. PM."

Gil gave a stare. Then blinked.

"6:40. At night."

"Ooooh!" Gil said as if he figured out the meaning of life.

"...I'm gonna talk to Cee about this whole thing. Go find a unfinished My Little Pony coloring book or somthing." Said Nonny as he walked out the room.

Half asleep, Cee was watching old recordings of Cartoons. She spends most of time in front of a screen. And she regrets it.

Nonny sat next to Cee on the couch. She noticed. "Now can you explain your 'emergency'?" Nonny sighed. "Well, Molly challanged me to spend time with Gil for a year. So I can maybe finally get along with him. And if I can't, I gotta go out with Oona, which is weird because a while back you told me me and her were step siblings and...just what the hell...so, thats the whole story."

"That's uh...facinating." She said. Cee wanted to care, but had nothing to say. "Ugh... I'm getting tired..." She said with a yawn. "Come with me, we're going to bed". They went upstairs to Cee's bedroom once again.

"Hey, Gil, bedtime." Cee said with a wave. "Okaaayy!" Said Gil. He bounced off Cee's bed and exited her room. Cee got ready to go to bed while Nonny just waited. He normally slept with his clothes.

Cee got back, turned the lights off, and into the bed she went. "I got school tomorrow...isn't that great, Nonny?" She said sarcasticaly.

Nonny froze. "_...I GOTTA TAKE GIL TO SCHOOL WITH ME TOO?!" _

"...Nonny?" Cee had a conserned look. "Wa- oh. Nothing."

Nonny just layed with his back on the bed. It took him a long time to fall asleep.


End file.
